


Skyrim will be mine

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: The Dragonborn decides to abandon her fate of destroying Alduin and decides to join forces with him instead. Skyrim will submit to her, one way or another.





	Skyrim will be mine

I had just finished reading the Dragonrend scroll when all Sovngarde broke loose.  Alduin had decided to finally face me.  He stayed in the air, far enough to blast fire at me but not close enough for me to hit him with my arrows. 

Once Paarthurnax had him a decent distance away from me, I stood my ground and readied my Thu’um.

“Joor Zah Frul!” I shouted, hitting Alduin in the chest.

Alduin landed next to the Word Wall, Dragonrend encompassing him.

“You are no match for me, joor!” he snarled as I trained an arrow on his eye a few metres away.

“I just want to talk, Alduin.  I do not wish to fight.” I said, making sure he didn’t move to attack.

“Then why do you have your zun (weapon) trained on me?” he asked.

“It’s simple,” I said, ignoring his question. “You move to attack me, I attack you. Understood?”

“Yes, joor,” he eyed me warily.

“Now I want to help you in your conquest to overcome the joor in this world.” I stated.

“Why would you do that, Dovahkiin?” he mused.

“They tried to kill me.  I had done nothing wrong.  All they had to do was swing the axe and I, the Last Dovahkiin, would be ended.  But who should save me but you.” I smirked.

“What do you mean?” he furrowed his brows.

“I was next to be slaughtered when you arrived.  You distracted the guards long enough for me to escape.”

“In that case, you owe me.” He grinned maliciously.  “Are you willing to throw away everything to destroy these joors?”

“Yes.  Humans are so petty.  Let’s destroy the ones who defy us and enslave the ones who fear us.” I lowered my bow.

“Dovahkiin no!” Paarthurnax yelled, landing nearby.

“Sorry Paarthurnax, but the time for humans is coming to an end.  It is now the time for the dovah!”

“Where shall we start our pillaging, Dovahkiin?” Alduin asked, extending his wings.

“Solitude.  I have some unfinished business there.  And the soldiers there were the ones who tried to kill me.”

“As you wish Dovahkiin.  Shall I assist in bringing you there?” Alduin said.

“Yes, if not, it will take weeks to get there.” I said.

Alduin lowered his head, I climbed up and sat at the base of his neck and wings.  I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck.  He kicked off from the ground with his hinds legs, flapping his wings at the same time to become airborne.  We flew to Solitude, the crisp wind biting at my exposed skin.  I was glad I was wearing full Daedric armor, for its appearance is dark, mysterious and deadly. 

We arrived in Solitude in a few hours, and I urged Alduin to land in the courtyard by Castle Dour.  He reluctantly complied, eyeing the guards warily.  I strutted into the building, ready to spill some blood.  I entered the main room and General Tullius looked up from the table. 

“Excuse me, but what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Don’t you remember me?” I ignored his question, removing my helmet.

“Should I?” he asked.

“You ordered my execution in Helgen,” I said angrily. “When I wasn’t even on the list.”

“It wasn’t me, it was Legate Rikke,” General Tullius claimed.

“I don’t care!” I unsheathed my Daedric war-axe and held it to his throat.  Legate Rikke moved closer to me and I pressed the edge of the axe to his skin. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.”

“What do you want?” General Tullius asked.

“My revenge,” I kicked his knee, causing him to fall to the ground.  I swung the axe, cleanly removing his head with it. 

“NO!” Legate Rikke screamed, lunging at me with her sword.

“Iiz Slen Nuz!” I shouted, freezing Legate Rikke solid. “You definitely deserve this.”

I held my axe over her neck and raised it high above my head.  I swung down as hard as I could, decapitating her effectively.  A herd of guards swarmed into the room, ready to stop me.  I turned and ran out of Castle Dour, the guards following.

“Alduin!” I cried, and he whipped his head towards me and immediately knew what to do.  He expelled a large fireball at the guards that skimmed the top of my head but obliterated the guards.

“Now what, Dovahkiin?” he asked.

“To Whiterun.  Once we take over the central city, Skyrim’s Jarls will hopefully bow to me.”

“As you wish, Dovahkiin.”

I climbed onto his back and we flew to Whiterun.  I had commanded him to land on the large porch of Dragonsreach.  I walked to the throne and drew my sword, pointing at Jarl Balgruuf’s throat.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked.

“I want control of Skyrim.” I smiled sweetly.

“You’ll have to go through the Empire.”

“Already took out General Tullius and Legate Rikke.” I neared my blade so it caressed his skin.

“You’ll need to inform the other Jarls then.  We shall elect a Moot.”

“Summon the Jarls.  They have a week to arrive.  Meanwhile, I’ll be staying here in Dragonsreach.” I sheathed my sword.

I walked out the front door of Dragonsreach and went down to the market area.  I walked up to Anoriath.

“What do you need?” he asked.

I dumped a large coin purse onto the stall counter.

“I’d like all your inventory please,”

“As you wish,” he said, shocked but eyeing the fat coin purse.  He helped load the meat into sacks for me to carry back to Dragonsreach.

I brought the meat to Alduin and he devoured it greedily.

“You will show kindness to me, a dovah, but not to your fellow humans?” he asked.

“They betrayed me.  I have yet to find a dragon who will betray me.” I answered.

* * *

                A week had passed and all the Jarls of Skyrim were standing in the main hall of Dragonsreach.  I sat in Jarl Balgruuf’s throne and cleared my throat.  The Jarls turned to me, most of them looked angry.

                “What is the meaning of this?” Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak asked.

                “I want to be High King, or Queen in my case.  I am the Dragonborn.  I deserve it.” I said.

                “And if we refuse?” Jarl Elisif of Solitude asked.

                “Then I shall ensure that my dragons destroy your holds completely, leaving no survivors.  It’s a simple deal, you give me power which I use to control my dragons and I prevent my dragons from burning all of Skyrim to the ground.” I explained. “Now, pledge allegiance to your High Queen.”

                All the Jarls reluctantly obeyed, except for Jarl Balgruuf.

“I won’t allow you to get away with this!” he shouted, raising a sword.

                I quickly dodged the swing and pulled out my own sword, stabbing him in the chest.  He fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

                “At least now I can take his palace,” I said smugly.

                The other Jarls bowed and left me in peace.  I smiled to myself as I sat back on my throne.  I couldn’t believe that I had actually taken over Skyrim.  I thought to myself, maybe I needed to take over the guilds of Skyrim as well and maybe eventually all of Tamriel.  I leant back into my throne.

                “The rule of the Dragonborn, Cassius begins now,” I said, leaning down to pick up Balgruuf’s crown to place it on my own head.  “I have won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun fact: Cassius is based off of one of Julius Caesar's betrayers. Thought the name went well with the betrayal theme.


End file.
